


Little Moments

by Astrumiel



Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: Cute, Flirting, Getting Together, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel
Summary: Happy Birthday Luci!!! :Dand shout out to Kahvi for doing a bit of quick beta work for me!
Relationships: Brandon "Brand" Saint John/Rune Saint John/Addam Saint Nicholas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HellLucifer (JanviRakshi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanviRakshi/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Luci!!! :D 
> 
> and shout out to Kahvi for doing a bit of quick beta work for me!

Over his steaming mug of coffee, Rune watches Brand pad into the kitchen - maybe pad is the wrong word. He just got back from his run and somehow he still has extra energy that has him almost bouncing at every step. It's that extra energy that has him crashing into Addam who's just aware enough of Brand's proximity to try to move out of the way. Somehow no mugs end up on the floor but Rune gets the to watch as Addam grabs Brand with one arm to stop him from falling, other hand still trying to put a hair tie in his hair and toast in his mouth. There's a few seconds pause where both of them stare at each other like they're not sure where the other came from or how they ended up like this and Rune is willing to bet real-life actual money that the red on Brand's cheeks has nothing to do with his morning run. 

" 'mm-rning" Addam manages around his toast before letting Brand go and moving gracefully out of his way. 

"Morning to you too, princess." Brand retorts and gets a snort of laughter from Addam before they're both moving along with their morning. Rune doesn't miss the way Addam glances back at Brand before sitting down to join him for breakfast. 

It's actually rather amusing to watch it happen. He's not quite sure how it began, but there's no denying the fact that there's been a fair amount of lingering gazes and flirty banter between them - probably a lot more than Rune's been catching. 

Like now - there's a sound of air moving past something quickly and a hard-sharp-smack of wood against wood that means someone is sparring with practice swords or staffs again. Creeping around the corner of the restored practice area Rune hears their banter and laughter before he's even in the room. 

"Not too shabby that time saint ni-OW!" Brand's surprised yelp of pain turns into a laugh a moment later. "Clever move, alright you wanna play it that way -" 

The next two smacks were of Brand's training staff hitting Addam's thigh and opposite arm in quick succession as Brand began to move faster. Throwing in moves that Rune wants to roll his eyes at. He's showing off while giving Addam just enough time to counter, the perfect balance of making himself look good and making Addam feel good about his progress. It’s fascinating to watch them like this - it's almost a dance of how they move in synchronization with each other at times and that brings a warm flare of joy to Rune's chest. 

A moment later, Addam's movement catches Brand unaware - either on purpose or because his sigil hand didn't quite move how he wants it to. His staff catches on Brand's at a bad angle and leads to both of them falling onto the mats. 

"Well, that could have been smoother," Addam admits. Rune does his best to smother a laugh from where he's leaning against the door. From his perspective, it couldn't have gotten any smoother, Brand is pretty much laying on top of Addam's chest rom-com-near-kiss-style. 

"And you're just the king of smooth moves huh?" Brand asks, lingering for just a breath before getting up and offering Addam his hand. 

"I would like to think that sometimes, yes." Addam answers and Rune catches the way he bites his lip and smiles when Brand turns to grab his own staff from where it fell. 

"Alright then, pretty-boy, again" Brand says and the sparring resumes. 

After that Rune pays special attention to their interactions. Usually it's more subtle - a glance here when the other isn't looking, shoulder bumps that would be entirely platonic if they didn't come with a blush. He's found them napping on the couch more or less curling inward towards each other - Addam's work and Brand's book next to them. Rune saves that precious moment in his phone as means of future blackmail and because it’s adorable. 

It's funny. Not too long ago, he would never have imagined this kind of life but here he was watching his boyfriend and his companion doing - whatever this was.    
  
“You’re looking oddly smug.” Brand says, walking up to him as Rune left his sanctum.”Did Tower accidentally give you a set of sigils or did you just con me into letting you have a second afternoon nap in there?” He asked with a nod back at the room.    
  
“The day Tower hands me anything that good on accident - we’re pushing our luck and playing the lottery,” Rune says.    
  
“So you did take a nap.”    
  
“It’s called meditating and you know it, smartass.” Rune tells him and flips him off for good measure because sometimes his language of love is acting like a dork.    
  
Addam chooses that moment to walk past them, dropping a kiss to Rune’s lips and a hand to the small of Brand’s back as he went on his way.    
  
He must have let some of his amusement bleed through the bond because a moment later Brand is whipping his gaze away from where Addam was walking down the stairs and back to Rune.    
  
“Okay, now what’s the smug fucking look for?”    
  
“Nothing,” Rune answers, walking away   
  
“Don’t you “nothing” me I know you too damn well what are you plotting?” Brand demands, falling easily into step with him, trying to get it out of him as they head down after Addam.    
It’s a few days later, as Rune is lying comfortably with his head in Adam’s lap, that the right moment for it comes up.    
  
“You want to tell me what has you reading the same page for the third time or shall I guess?” Addam asks, moving his hand from Rune’s hair to gently push the book Rune’s holding, away from his face.    
  
Truthfully, there are a few things blowing around in Rune’s mind that could benefit from a discussion - but none of them are pressing.    
  
Rune hums thoughtfully as he throws the book down next to him on the bed. “You know, I’ve noticed something recently . . .”    
  
Addam cocks his head and waits like he’s bracing himself for anything from “We’re out of milk” to “We need to confront another powerful court”    
  
“You’ve got Brand blushing a lot when he’s around you recently - it’s really cute, actually,” Rune says casually and gets the delight of watching Addam duck his head and blush a little himself.    
  
They’ve talked about this before - about testing the waters to see if Brand was interested in turning their duo into a trio. Rune has to smile now as Addam chuckles and meets his eyes.    
  
“I suppose this means it is working,” Addam says as his hand goes back to playing with Rune’s hair.    
  
“On both of you apparently - yeah I can see you blushing when you think he’s not looking too.”    
  
“You’ve been very observant, haven’t you?” Addam says and there’s something teasing in his tone that Rune can’t place but it makes him happy so he shrugs easily.    
  
“Hard to miss the obvious.” He says and gets a smirk and a raised eyebrow as a reply.    
  
When Rune gets home from what Brand calls “chaos court” and Rune calls “meeting with other Arcana”, he finds the house oddly quiet. Which would be nice, but given that even in a house this big they can usually hear at least one of the kids doing something, that makes Rune suspicious. Before he can worry too much his phone beeps happily with a text from Addam:   
  
_ -Kids are with Corrine and Queenie, join me on the balcony?- _ _  
_ _  
_ Rune considers ditching his formal court wear but Addam knows where he’s been so it probably won’t be necessary.    
  
When he opens the doors to the balcony he’s greeted with a handful of small cantrips, bopping cheerfully alongside the holiday lights that were strung around the railing. Addam, in the past few months, has picked up how to do romantic-yet-subtle - or subtle in comparison to what his other ideas have been. Addam’s got his hair up in a low ponytail and the sleeves of his burgundy fitted, silky dress shirt are rolled up. He looks unfairly good - more so than usual.    
  
“Welcome home.” Addam greets him softly, walking away from where he’s been fixing something on the small white cloth table, and coming up to kiss Rune softly. Coming home now almost always means a kiss like this and it’s so good that Rune wants to melt into the moment.    
  
“What’s the occasion?” Rune asks as he pulls back - their anniversary isn’t for a while yet and he can’t really think of anything else right now.    
  
His answer is the balcony door opening and Brand stepping through, confusion on his face and phone still in hand.    
  
“I got your - Oh, I can talk later if-”Brand starts, one hand already reaching for the door behind him so he doesn’t interrupt them any further.    
  
Addam’s hand slips to settle on Rune’s lower back as he replies. “No stay please, join us Brand.” He holds out his hand to Brand, an open invitation.    
  
Rune can feel his chest fill with warmth and Brand’s lips do something adorable as they both fix on the fact that Addam had just said ‘Brand’ instead of ‘Brandon.’ His eyes flicker to the decorations and the table - set for three and understanding settles warmly into his eyes.    
  
“Are you two . . . sure?” He phrases it at both of them but his gaze settles on Rune, like he’s not sure he can have this, the three of them together.    
  
The hand on Rune’s back presses more firmly - a silent gesture from Addam to show his support. They both discussed this, agreed that it had to be a mutual decision if it had any hope of working at all.    
  
“Whatever choice you make, Brand - as long as you’re happy, we will be too.” Rune says, letting the same conviction flow through the bond. However Brand chooses to take this - join them or turn this down, as long as it’s what he really wants, that’s all they can ask for right now.    
  
Brand’s hand slides off the door handle at the same time his other hand comes up and he takes a step towards Addam and takes his hand. There’s barely a breath between that and Addam tugging Brand closer.    
  
Something like a fiercely satisfied fire ignites in Rune’s chest as Brand opens his bond wider and floods it with surprised happiness.    
  
“We can count this as a  _ yes _ then?” Addam asks, wanting to hear it.    
  
“You’re really gonna make me act sappy and say it aren’t you?” Brand asks but there’s a ribbon of affection in his voice that Rune recognizes from moments when Brand’s well and truly happy.    
  
“Yes.” Rune says at the same time Addam says.”It would be nice.”    
  
“Fucking fine - yeah I’d love to date both of you.” Brand barely gets the words out of his mouth before he’s being pulled into Rune and Addam’s arms - it’s a little awkward, mostly due to how they were standing but something here feels so damn right none of them move to end it. It’s just sweetness and warmth, love and comfort like it always has been, except now it’s unguarded and in the open. Hell they should have-   
  
“Stop overthinking shit.” Brand mumbles as Addam laughs softly, and it vibrates in his chest in a way that has them all laughing a moment later.    
  
“Saps.” Brand accuses both of them and it earns him a kiss on the cheek from Addam which gets him to blush in a way that doesn’t happen very often.    
  
“Yeah, yeah.”    
  
That earns Rune a kiss too, soft as a breath against his lips - nothing grandiose but it’s just so rightly fit to this moment that it has him feeling breathless as Brand pulls away looking halfway between breathless and cocky himself.    
  
It’s perfect really - having this all come together piece by piece where Rune feels neither overwhelmed in a bad way, nor like everything had to be slowed down for him. He’s here with the two people who fit into his life in the most incredible way and they’re all going to try this - run with it as far as it will take them - hopefully, the rest of their lives if they’re really lucky.    
  


“Still can’t believe the two of you did all of this just to ask me - the whole wine-and-dine affair.”    
  
“It’s more a champagne-and-celebrate I think.”    
  
“You’re so optimistic, it’s cute.” Brand replies as they break apart and settle into their seats.    
  
“You said “yes” didn’t you?” Addam asks, opening the champagne smoothly.    
  
“To be fair if we asked him out over Chinese take out, while in sweats, the result would have been the same.” Rune says and gets an affectionate eye-roll from Brand. Over the rim of his champagne glass, Rune watches Brand accept a drink of his own with a flirty wink and happiness rises again in Rune, just like the champagne bubbles.    
  
  
  



End file.
